


Best of Both Worlds

by BleedingCoffee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said I couldn't have both.”  Roy turned to look at her, his eyes searching her face for a response. </p><p>“I...” She had to think about what he was referring to and then remembered the discussion in the hall.</p><p>“It means that there is a possibility...”</p><p>Finally they can't avoid the tensions between them any longer.  Roy and Riza in some one-shot smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FMA
> 
> Some smut I posted on Tumblr.

The ringing refused to quit and Riza finally realized it wasn't in her dreams but was echoing through her apartment. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and slipped out of bed, Hayate didn't even budge as it was too early for him to let go of sleep as well. She clicked on the light on her nightstand and looked at the clock. 3:30am? Who was calling this late? Whoever was on the other end of the phone call was persistent as they had no intention of hanging up until she answered. So with a groan and yawn she got up and walked into her living room to answer the phone. “Hello?”

 

“ _Riza?! I mean...Lieutenant_?”

 

She frowned and leaned against the wall. Oh God, he was drunk again. “Sir, we need to discuss your drinking but not at 3:30 in the morning.”

 

“ _Can you come get me? I'm drunk and they took my keys_.”

 

“Yes sir.” She said without hesitation. “Where are you?”

 

“ _Here.”_

 

“Colonel, can you put another person on the phone so I can ask them?”

 

“ _No. They don't deserve to talk to you. You're my lieutenant not theirs_.”

 

“Ask them where you are.” She asked.

 

“ _WHERE AM I?”_ Hollered the intoxicated Roy Mustang on the other end of the phone line. 

 

She heard the bartender struggle to take the phone from him but heard the answer. Annoyed that her supervisor was making this a habit she hung up before he could remember she was on the phone and continue to babble. Damn him, what the hell was he doing to himself? All this work to get to the top and he was doing his damnedest to throw it all away every weekend at the local bar. Rumors were already spreading around HQ like wildfire and she knew they went straight to Central after that. What was he doing?

 

* * *

 

 

She got him back home around 5am and slumped him against the door to his apartment. His stupid dopey grin did little to abate her anger as she knelt bedside him and felt in his pockets for keys. “Sir, I need your house key.”

 

“It's with my car keys. The bartender has them.” He said and smiled at her. “But don't stop feeling me up, I like it.”

 

She hung her head. “This isn't funny.”

 

“Take me to your place.” He said. “You should listen to me because I'm a Colonel. It means I know how to make decisions....and sign things. This is a sign I need to make a decision to go home with you.”

 

“What is wrong with you?” She tried to pull him to his feet but he just let her tug on his arm. “This isn't how you're going to get promoted! This is hurting everything you're working for.”

 

“I hate myself.”

 

“Sir do you still want to be Fuhrer?” She asked hoping it would sober him up.

 

“Yes. But I also want you.”

 

“You can't have both.” She said and pulled him to his feet. “Let's get you to bed.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since that event and she had left him on the couch in the office to sober up. When Monday came, Roy was quiet and just offered a weak apology to her for making her look after him like he was a child. She just told him to get to work and the week went by slowly as he seemed to be extraordinarily quiet. Friday came around and she saw that little black book come out as they were getting ready to leave and she silently preyed it wouldn't end in another early morning call.

 

The call came around 10pm, in the form of a knock on on her apartment door. Hayate pranced and whined as he sniffed under the door and looked up at her excited by the visitor. She looked through the peephole and saw him standing there. Startled she opened the door, expecting some horrible news from the look on his face.

 

“Can I come in?” Roy asked and gave her a harmless smile but it clearly didn't dissipate the air of worry surround him.

 

Riza nodded and closed the door behind him, then looked at him expectantly. “Sir?”

 

“You said I couldn't have _both_.” Roy turned to look at her, his eyes searching her face for a response.

 

“I...” She had to think about what he was referring to and then remembered the discussion in the hall.

 

“It means that there is a possibility...”

 

“Sir, don't. You were drunk.” She looked away from him and knew it was the wrong course of action immediately. She could stare anyone into submission, yet she looked away at that question. He knew what that meant.

 

He stepped forward and lifted her chin with his finger. “Tell me Riza. Are _we_...a possibility?”

 

“Don't.” She took a step back from him and he looked at her with those pleading eyes. No wonder he had been quiet all week. “We can not cross this line.”

 

“You have to know that there is no other woman in this world....”

 

“Stop there. You gave me the duty of preventing you from straying from your path and I took that seriously. _We_ are not an option.”

 

“I only stay on my path because of you. So why...why does loving you take me off my path? You're the only light I have on an already dark journey, why can't we....”

 

“It will ruin everything. Stop talking about something we can never have.”

 

“Really? I think I'm doing a damned good job of ruining my chances every time I walk into a damned bar to drown my pain. My past, my guilt...my damned irresponsible feelings for you. After every way I have wronged you and failed you, I still selfishly keep you by my side and spend my days wishing that you and I can...”

 

“Get out.” She said and went to open the door. “Call Havoc if you need picked up tonight.”

 

“You said I couldn't have _both_.” He repeated the statement and watched her hand fall from the doorknob. “You've thought about it.”

 

She put her head on the door. She had thought about it quite a bit and there was no way it would work. If they were found out he would face disciplinary action or she could be used against him in some other way. Even if they weren't discovered than she'd still be a liability. “Roy, it can't work.”

 

“I promise, Riza, I'll be a better man if you give me chance.”

 

She looked at him and could feel the shock work it's way over her features. “You think it's because of you?”

 

“I'm a piece of shit and don't deserve you, we both know that, however I'm selfish and I can't help but want...no need you.” He stepped forward and made sure she could see his sincerity in the dim light of the hall. He heard Hayate's pitter patter of feet leave the hallway, clearly realziing he wasn't here to play with the dog now.

 

“It's fraternization with your personal assistant.” She said in a gasp of disbelief. “It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with our job, our cause.”

 

“I'm trying to overthrow Bradley's regime, I'm pretty sure that's an executable offense.” He reached out for her hand and took it in his own. “So can we talk about how I'm selfish and want both?”

 

Her resolve was breaking down, his eyes betrayed his optimism but also his preparations to be shot down. She knew him, she knew that as much as he wanted her to give him the go ahead to do something with their years of sexual tension but also that a part of him wanted her to reject him just as much. He didn't believe he deserve to be happy and he wanted to punish himself by doing this. He was teetering on the edge, waiting for a simple decision from her which would either send her into her arms or back to the sticky floor of the local bar. She wanted to protect him from everything but the one person she was neglecting to protect him from was himself. Then she made the mistake of looking away from those eyes again, unable to condemn him to her decision either way.

 

Roy could feel his heart pounding, his free hand shook as he reached for her chin again and closed the distance between them. He hated himself all the more for asking her to be with him, another item on the growing list of ways he had let her down. The thoughts that had kept him staring at a shot glass for four hours tonight, the same ones that had forced him to finally knock on her door, all left his mind as soon as his lips softly met hers. He felt his body react to the contact, like he was suddenly kissing a girl again for the first time.

 

Riza tried to let her rational thoughts overcome her desire to kiss him back, but failed. Instead she reached up and put her hand on his neck and kissed him back. It was a moment she had fantasized about since she first developed a crush on him as a skinny young alchemy apprentice, but even then she knew it was not right to follow through with her feelings. For years she told herself they could never be more than friends, even if his looks in the office told her otherwise. She wanted this kiss, this first kiss between them, to be awful and awkward. Instead it was incredible and as she felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest she started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. The first taste of him wasn't going to satisfy the years of pent up emotions she had for this man. She knew him better than any woman he could ever date, they didn't need to take things slow to learn about each other. Right now, committed to this foolish endeavor she wanted all of him. There was no stopping the momentum now.

 

Roy didn't want to break off the kiss, afraid that it would be all end. That this would be some dream where he could only sample heaven before being tossed back into the fires of hell just to fully understand what he was missing out on. He finally had to let go as she pushed away from him, oblivious to the fact that she was holding on to him by the loose tie around his neck. He took a moment to realize his situation, being led down the hall by his tie by the woman he could only touch in his dreams. He followed obediently and as soon as he turned the corner he saw she was pulling him into her bedroom.

 

Riza gasped as he moved forward and picked her up, renewing the kiss they had both been lost in but moments earlier. They were both breathing erratically, hands suddenly pushing and pulling at clothing in their way of each others flesh. She fumbled with his shirt buttons, glad that he showed up at her door in casual dress and saved her the trouble of fighting a three piece suit or his uniform. Roy's hands ran over her butt and she finally took the opportunity to run her hands over his chest when she got his shirt open. He was surprisingly firm and fit, something she didn't expect from the amount of activity she saw from him on a regular basis. It was a delightful surprise and she let her finger's explore every inch of exposed skin as he lifted her up and onto her bed.

 

He didn't expect things to develop this way and a part of his brain kept screaming that this _wasn't_ the way you should go about your first time having sex with the woman you loved. You didn't pin her to her own bed and suck her earlobe while you drank in the delightful smell of her shampoo in her wet hair. You didn't let her unbuckle your pants as you crawled on top of her and blew hot breaths down her neck as you covered her throat with kisses. He promised to be a better man and not five minutes later was treating her like one of the girls in Christmas's bar. He couldn't stop, especially as her hands slipped around his waistband and down the back of his boxers to grab his ass. He wanted to treat her to the most romantic and special night he could dream up, but apparently Riza was more about getting down to business. He should have known, efficient in everything she did. That was the woman he loved and she was currently squeezing his ass.

 

She wondered if she really knew this man at all. His ass was as firm as the ripped abs she had discovered under his shirt. How could he be so physically fit when he sat on his ass all day? She wasn't going to complain at all, it was like unwrapping a present placed in a misleading box. The way he was kissing every part of her neck while she almost had him undressed was her currently dilemma. If she could just get better access to him she could do a little more than touch him. She solved this by allowing a hand to roll back around his waistband and snake into the front of his boxers.

 

His whole body locked up as her hand brushed past his penis and her fingers ran up and down the length of his shaft. She took that pause in his actions as a way to turn the tables and slipped out from under his grasp and crawled up the bed away from him, purposely dragging her hands backwards along his erection as she left. Any reservations he had about how things had developed were gone from his mind as she gave him a lusty smirk right before she took her shirt off. As always, one smile from her would ease any trouble brewing within him. He swallowed hard and realized that she was affording him the opportunity to remove the rest of his clothing before following her to the head of the bed. They were, after all , well past the need for seduction and he should stop worrying about how this was progressing. Especially when she was the one who lead him to her bed.

 

Riza wanted to stop thinking, after ten plus years of doing nothing but thinking the last thing she wanted to do right now was think. She wanted to let everything she had dammed up behind a wall of professionalism just carry her into his arms and not let go, but she had to remember they had a delicate past that she was going to have to work around. She kept her back to him now as he struggled to get out of his pants, she had to keep her back to him or else this moment could be lost. She knew if he saw that tattoo now, that he'd choke up, the guilt of their past would sweep him back to the angsty hell where they spent so much of their time. No, she had to keep that in her mind, no matter what lust and arousal were begging her to do.

 

Roy crawled onto the bed as she kicked off her pants and began to lay kisses on her calves as his hands caressed her legs on his way up to the head of the bed. Every part of Riza was his ideal of perfection and he was going to make sure she got the appreciation she deserved tonight. He wanted her to feel how much he loved her, how excited he was to finally see the body that hid underneath it all. He wanted to make love to her and not just let years of tension take control and push them past the delightful stage of foreplay. He wanted to show her exactly what he wanted to do to her every time she stood beside him at his desk, that she was his definition of beauty and perfection.

 

Riza had to grab a hold of the sheets as Roy made his way up her body as his lips dragged so gently over her leg with occasional kisses thrown in. His hands kneaded at her thighs and she had to struggle to not hit him in the head as she writhed under his attention. He covered the inside of her thigh with kisses and his hands rubbed the outside of her leg to grab a hold of the band of her panties. As his mouth moved along he kissed to the top of her leg, his head was so close to her arousal that she felt her face flush. Before she could dwell on the thought of Roy nestled between her legs he moved on, kissing the crease of her body where her thigh and torso met. His fingers were still poised and ready to pull her panties down and he gave her a look as his lips met her clenched abdomen. A look from those adoring and glistening dark orbs under his tendrils of messy black hair was all it took to make her catch he breath and let loose a pathetic whimper.

 

He watched her reach behind her back to unclasp her bra and took it as a cue to make sure she didn't have to fight with any other undergarments. He sat up and pulled back, drawing the lace and silk panty from her hips, down her thighs as he placed a gentle kiss on her knees, then allowed himself to step off the bed to watch her legs bend to step out of it. One hand discarded the piece of fabric while the other took her foot in his hand. She squeaked and yanked it back out of his grasp. He raised an eyebrow at her, apparently someone was ticklish there. Instead of reveling in the new information he stood there with his mouth agape looking at her lying back against the pillows without a shred of clothing to hide her gorgeous body. He crawled back onto the bed, needing to kiss her flushed lips again before his heart pounded it's way out of his chest.

 

Riza got her first unobstructed view of Roy's body. She could see now why his pants always had that pucker in the crotch. Her thoughts left her brain as soon as he pounced on her and laid down on her body to kiss her. She made another little gasp of excitement as their bodies touched for the first time. Flesh on flesh and without the restrictions of their clothes or responsibilities between them. It was amazing, as was the hungry kiss that was demanding her attention. She ran her hands over his shoulders and her right hand went into his soft hair, finally able to run her fingers through the adorable mess of locks on his head.

 

Roy always fantasized about Riza's fingers running through his hair but he didn't think it would feel this damned nice. Her fingertips pressed into his scalp moments before he lowered his lips to her exposed breast. Her fingers clenches around his hair, tugging at it painfully as soon as he took her nipple into his mouth. He smiled into her breast, the bit of pain seemed to enhance his excitement even more. Her arm pulled him down against her, an unvocalized invitation to keep doing exactly what he was doing. He moaned slightly as her free hand dug into his shoulder, nails pressing into his flesh as his other hand cupped and squeezed her free breast.

 

She was so glad that his tongue was so skilled in more than just his arrogant taunts and inspirational speeches. She arched her back as that delightful tongue played with her nipple as he suckled gently, his eyes glancing up at her to revel in her reaction. She let go of her harsh grip on his silky hair and played with it instead. He broke away from what he was doing, drawn in by her gaze, and placed a kiss on her lips. His tongue displaying it's versatility once more.

 

Roy felt her wiggle under him, her legs freeing themselves from the weight of his body so they could wrap around him. Her left leg ran up his side and he let his hand leave her breast to fondle it instead. He always loved an incredible pair of thighs. He caught his breath as her hand squeezed his ass and her leg wrapped around him. Finally he came up for air, broke off the kiss and huskily managed to whisper, “You're incredible in every fiber of your being.”

 

“You haven't even seen what I can do yet.” She whispered back and kissed the tip of his nose. Instead of worrying or being embarrassed by this first time together they had both embraced the need to show each other just how damned much they cared about each other.

 

“Is that why you're trying to get out from under me?” He asked and took her bottom lip in his mouth, gently suckled it and let go.

 

“You've had your chance to explore my body, I want my chance to play with yours.”

 

He sucked in a deep breathe as the words reached his ears. “We have all night.”

 

She squeezed his buttock again and whimpered, “Quit teasing me.”

 

“I haven't even started.” He grinned and kissed her as his hand rolled down her thigh and to the patch of hair between her legs and he felt her shudder as his fingers gently swiped across her wetness. His erection throbbed and reminded him that he was ready to go, but he was not going to rush this. He looked into her eyes as she let loose a muffled cry as his fingers stroked her between her moist folds and found the sensitive nub. He kissed her neck and chin and begged, “Please don't hold back, let me hear you.”

 

His voice drove it all home. That voice that was sexy as hell on any given day was suddenly husky and laced with arousal. His begging, his hot breath and his talented fingers made her choke out a moan that made the most elated smile touch his lips. The smile of a man who just wanted to see her wracked with waves of pleasure because he adored her. She grasped at his shoulders as his finger slid back to dip into her body, his presence inside of her made her cling to him, never wanting it to end. “I told you....quit teasing me...”

 

He felt her struggled to wedge her hand between their bodies and it was his turn to squeak out an inhuman noise. Her hand grasped his hard cock and she ran her hand up his length to his head, rolling the engorged head in her palm to lubricate it with the seeping fluid from it's tip. Then she ran her hand down his shaft and her fingers tugged gently at his balls. Once again he squeaked.

 

“I want to hear you too.” She said and his glistening eyes locked onto hers. “I also want _this_ inside of me now.”

 

He removed his fingers from her as she clenched her vaginal muscles around them to emphasize her statement. He shifted his pelvis a little as he realized she was tugging on his cock to pull him towards her wet entrance.

 

“I want to be on top.” She suddenly heard herself say and he nodded and obeyed by rolling over onto his back. Her hand followed his movement, still stroking him and not letting his movement get in the way of the action. He looked up at her, golden hair falling over her face as she sat up and scooted over to straddle him. Her hand never stopping it's rhythmic attention or putting his most precious appendage in danger of being pulled the wrong way.

 

She gave him a smile as his hands went back onto her thighs and his breath hitched as she leaned over him to kiss his chest. Her hand slipped down his twitching cock and she gently took his scrotum in her hand, rolling his balls softly in her palm as her fingertips massaged the perineum. He sucked in a deep breath, clearly the other women he bedded were not as attentive with the little stretch of skin between his scrotum and anus. She could see the look of delight and arousal on his face as she payed attention to his most sensitive spots, wanting to pleasure him to the full extent of her capabilities. Now to complete the roll reversal, she made sure to take his nipple in her mouth and suck it as she looked at his face.

 

Roy's hands grabbed her thighs so tightly he was sure he would see red marks when he finally let go. Riza's hand was fondling him so softly in some of the most neglected areas and yet with the precise amount of pressure in others. Her eyes twinkled with a mixture of amusement and satisfaction as she managed to have just about every muscle in his body dancing to her touch. He let go of her thigh to reach out with his fingertips and toy with her hard nipple. She sat up straight and ran her hand back up his penis, palming the head once more for the lubricant she needed to continue her teasing. He had to wonder if she was going to make him beg. His hands kneaded at her, running up and down her thighs in a silent plea to continue to escalate matters before he embarrassed himself with a pitiful beg.

 

Riza could see his eyes water and she really needed her own release soon. As much as she was enjoying him, enjoying the array of expressions of excitement and disbelief on his face, she need more. She leaned forward and crawled closer to him, her hand ready to guide him into her as she finally welcomed him into her body. As close as there already were, the fact that they could indeed be even closer made her tremble with excitement.

 

He reached up and wrapped his hand around her neck, needing to kiss her before they both were lost in the initial delight of penetration. She broke it off a second before he felt himself make contact with her, her hand guiding his engorged head up and down her moist slit before aligning him with her opening. He gasped as she pushed herself down far enough to allow the tip of his penis into her body, then pulled back. He looked up at her, not sure if she was some sex goddess or a devilish tease.

 

The look of astonishment and joy on his face made her smile. She slipped back down onto him, trying to relax her body so that he would slide into her without restriction but for some reason she was still tense. She was wet as hell and excited beyond belief, but still too tight for a smooth entry. She was trying too hard to please him and in doing so she was worried she wouldn't do it right. She closed her eyes and willed her body to relax, begging her muscles to granted him access and fulfill the throbbing need to have him inside of her. She could feel her inner muscles pulsating with anticipation and she tried to focus on that for a moment. She opened her eyes as the backs of his finger brushed her hair from her face and she looked into his eyes again. His adoring eyes and that blissful smile just drew her into a calm and she leaned forward to kiss him.

 

His lips met hers again and he was finally able to do something other than twitch and gurgle as she pleasured him. He could feel her muscles relaxing ahead of his engorged head and he lifted his hips upward to bury himself deeper within her. Riza almost purred a response into his mouth as he refused to stop kissing her during the process. She surprised him by thrusting down into him and they both shuddered as he was buried to the hilt within her. There was a tremble from them both as they reveled in the moment and he stroked her cheek and gazed into her eyes before this pause ended, the only thing separating their bodies was a thin layer of sweat coating them both. His heart pounded and he could feel hers racing as well. Then her loving smile melted into one of carnal desire as she braced herself on the bed to start riding him, slowly pulling her body away and then rocking back down on him. He squeaked as she sat down and took his entirety within her and then clenched her vaginal muscles around him. His hands rolled up her torso and fondled her breasts as she continued to delight them both with his body.

 

Riza usually closed her eyes during intercourse, something she never really thought about until now. Mainly because she couldn't pry her eyes off Roy's face and it made the experience even better than it already was. His expressions were honest and innocent, something she hadn't seen in years, and she forgot how much she missed them. His eyes watered with arousal yet still were soft and communicated his unabated adoration. His hand rolled down her abdomen and slipped between her legs again as she found a tempo that would elicit the most delightful expressions from his face. She finally fell out of rhythm as his fingers began to rub her clitoris again. She saw that sweet smile on his face and wished right now that she could bend down to kiss his lips again. If she moved she was afraid she'd lose the angle she had just found, especially since she managed to finally find a spot inside of her that reacted to the cock she was currently riding. Combined with the attentive fingers stroking her she could only grasp his forearm and bite her lip.

 

Roy was having to use every ounce of concentration he had to ensure he didn't go off first. It was insanely difficult considering the way her every move and look blew his prior definition of erotic away. She was moving faster now, her tempo increasing as her body prepared for a release and the look on her face was beyond anything he ever imagined. He was having a hard time controlling his touch, she was slipping up and down his shaft, slamming down occasionally to take him in to her in his entirety and then would clench her muscles around him before dragging back up his length slowly. Her golden hair kept obscuring her face as she got more aggressive and her body rocked forth more violently than before when she was just adjusting to him. He put his head back into the pillow as his cock throbbed, begging for a release from the buildup of pressure. Finally he felt her seize up, her thighs locking down against his and her body going tense around him. Her hand squeezed his forearm even harder than before and he looked up at her face right before he allowed his own body to hurdle over the edge and join her in the treasured release.

 

She watched his eyes shut as he reached down to grab onto her hip, his body shook under her her as the first wave washed over him. She was frozen in place, her own body just taking in the intense sensation as her thighs clamped down on his body to ensure he didn't remove himself from the situation and deny her this feeling. She was unable to feel anything but the shuddering within her, something she actually feared allowing herself to achieve with any other man. The feeling of vulnerability as she sat here on him, her muscles going from almost a spasm, to a pulsating radiance of mind-numbing bliss to a weakened state of post-coital heaven, was never something she trusted herself to allow to happen with any other man. She allowed her body to relax around him as he tensed for yet another ejaculation and cried out in the most satisfying cry of pleasure she had ever had grace her ears.

 

Roy had to close his eyes as the first ejaculation was allowed to leave his throbbing cock. His whole body reacted by tensing up, his mind went blank and he swore he could see flashes of light behind his closed eyes as another pulse of release make him jerk involuntarily under her twitching body. He heard himself utter a cry from his lips that he thought were closed a moment earlier, then he sucked in breath through his mouth and opened his eyes. He managed to see her brush her hair behind her ear just as a third round of intoxicating release left his body. He was finally relaxing around him and was clearly interested in the show of his climax. He could barely control a single muscle in his body as he unwound from the intensity of the experience and just laid there under her. Wishing he could will his hand to reach up and pull her down to him, he gave her a weary smile as even his facial muscles seemed to be paralyzed and unresponsive.

 

Riza sat there for a moment and then lifted her body off him, not the least bit embarrassed by the slurp of sexual juices and fluids as she slipped off him. Roy's eyes begged her to come lay on him as it seemed like she had managed to incapacitate him for the moment. She placed a light kiss on his lips before falling down beside him on the bed and cuddling up against his spent body. The layer of sweat on them both did nothing to impede her desire to be as close as she could to him as they recovered. She raised her hand to brush his damp hair from his forehead and placed a light kiss on his brow.

 

Roy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her onto his chest and kissed her. No words could express how happy he was to share this with her and be with her right now, so he simply nuzzled closer to her head and enjoyed her warm breath against his cheek as they recuperated. “So, is it too much to ask to let me be in charge tonight at some point?”

 

She smiled and looked into his eyes, suddenly so clear and unburdened by his demons or responsibilities. She stroked his cheek and knew there was no going back now, she was going to ache for him if he wasn't beside her at night. Even his sweaty embrace was worth fighting for. “We'll see.”

 

 


End file.
